Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/DM Cosmology
DM Cosmology The world of Nor Galad is ancient and mysterious. It has it's times, it's phases, it's ancient ruins and it's modern cities. But how did it get there? Who made it? The Material Plane: Nor Galad Nor Galad is an old world, perhaps 4 billion years old. It exists by itself, solitary except for the surrounding planets, and the Belt Of Stone, not far from Nor Galad. Nor Galad, unlike other dungeons and dragons games, is not centered on itself as the middle world, with a heaven above and a chaotic broil of elements below, but centers more on the system as a whole. Astral-Sea In NR, the entrance to the Astral sea is a thread of light, surrounding the world, that can be seen at dawn and sunset.This border called the "Gray Strip" is right outside of the world's atmosphere, and leads to a rift in space: the "astral sea". The astral sea, has five main Continents: The grove of elders(the center): the starting point The silver city(north of the Grove of Elders):the first stop, the Chaos Rip:the never point, The crystal-land:way point, and the House of the Gods, Final Destination. In the Astral Sea, scattered around the world are islands that hold Primal Spirits, until the gods free to do what they want with there own abode. At either the Silver Lands or the City of God's, there are many different people bustling around the city. Nine Hells The Nine Hells in Nor Galad is found by following the River Styx from the Astral sea. (more to come) Abyss Elemental Chaos Nor Creation The divine spark: Billions of years ago, the world was spontaneously created with the Divine Spark. As the goddess Taerora floated through what we call Space, she saw clay, floating in space with no home. This, brings a smile to her face, as she knows she can help these lonely pieces. Her radiant smile created the sun, lighting up the surface of this lonely clay. And as light shown upon these pieces of clay, Taerora saw what they were: Ugly shaped molds, of creatures with Horns: and she frowned upon them, creating demons, and they were sent to a strange place. And then she cried, for she knew that she could have done good by the clay, and shaped them to her will. And as she cried, she wailed, and groaned, thrashing about for many years.Thus the Divine Spark was created, by the sadness of the God Taerora. And from this, Taerora saw happiness. From her tears, floating ribbons of water floated about the planet, and the goddess (name) was born:The blood of the planet. And from her groaning, the 4 winds, (-,-,-,-) and the goddess of wind: The breath of her planet. (--), from her wailing, she pierced the sun, causing parts to fall towards the planet earth; fire: the power of the planet: From her thrashing, her hair fell from her head: Trees: the Soul of the planet: And as her thrashing continued, it created more turmoil, taking the sadness in her heart and manifestation it as soil: The Solidity of the planet. And from these, slowly descending towards the planet, what she saw was good, and she laughed, giving the planet life. But her creation lacked something then. The planet was alive, but there was no joy in the planet. No hope, no ambition. Power, to keep going for eternity, but the will was not there. Feeling sad, that her almost complete creation (as the materials were still floating down) she thought back to the goat men, and how long they may have been there as she had been crying. So the goddess, determined, appeared in that place, and saw what had become of them. What she saw saddened and disgusted her. The goat men were nothing but fiends, and were always fiends. She turned to leave, but paused, noticing something. The other goat-men, were large and strong, evil creatures. But she noticed one, a very small creature, who looked very different than the others. And she took these creatures to the planet and placed them there. however, there was one among them, smaller than the rest by the Name Of Impron. Impron was a small and cunning fellow, smarter and faster than the rest, stealing the light of the sun and unleashing on the un-created planet. The planet then suffered overwhelming heat: volcanoes and lightning crackled, and the Materials, were rejected. Impron reveled in the heat, his skin turning crimson, his teeth sharpening, and he felt himself growing. He challenged the rule of Taerora, but was banished back to that place, and when he left, he took his creations with him, creating the Nine Hells from that place, and establishing himself as the ruler. And from these creations and his will were born the imps, smaller than the rest, but 10x as cunning: and he valued these creations. Taerora, was ashamed of her mistake, but she made this Declaration of all time:The land settled here is yours, and the men and women of these lands yours to rule justly. Do with the lands as you please, but treat the earth with kindness. Do not forget me, for I will vanish, if the ones who created me would not believe.With this declaration, you are the powerful; You are the Cydi os Cestaloria: Si Tyrael: And from the spark of Willpower from the Chosen, the wild animals were created, and all was good. From the mountains, Came Slegor, the God of The earth: and from Slegor came the dwarves. From the Wind-Gwendalin came the halflings, and from the the Water came(-) the creatures of the sea, and from the Plants (god) came the Jungle, and the Pure, and from the Sky dragon, the Dragonborn: from the essence Impron merged with the Stone game the gnomes, and from clay of the world came the changeling-complete list coming soon: there is alot of things that came from other things. ---- → Nor Galad→Nor Galad (4e Campaign Setting)/DM Cosmology Category:User Category:4e Category:Campaign Setting